New Neighbor
by Fanlady
Summary: Tetangga baru datang memperkenalkan diri, dan Taufan untuk sejenak kehilangan kata-katanya. /AU. TauYa. One-shot.


" **New Neighbor** **"**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

 **Disclaimer** : **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning(s)** : AU, **Taufan x Yaya** , elemental siblings, ficlet, one-shot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak Upan, geser dikit, dong! Api nggak keliatan TV-nya!"

Taufan meraup segenggam keripik dari bungkusan di tangannya dan bergeser ke samping. Ia lalu menoleh pada adiknya yang duduk bersila di sofa.

"Makanya, jangan pendek. Udah duduk di sofa juga masih nggak kelihatan," ledek Taufan.

"Ih, Api nggak pendek! Api 'kan masih kecil, kalau udah gede nanti juga jadi tinggi kayak kak Upan!" Api memprotes kesal.

"Kalau dari kecil udah pendek, sampai besar nanti juga bakal tetap pendek," kata Taufan kalem. Ia menghindari lemparan bantal dari Api dan terkekeh saat melihat adiknya itu berlari pergi untuk mengadu.

"Kak Gempaaaa! Kak Upan jahat sama Apiii!"

Taufan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menonton televisi yang tadi sempat terganggu oleh Api. Suara bel pintu depan yang mendadak berbunyi membuatnya menoleh.

"Taufan, buka pintu!" suara Gempa terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Oke, oke."

Taufan memasukkan satu genggam keripik lagi ke mulutnya dan bangkit dengan malas. Ia berjalan ke ruang depan dan membuka pintu.

"Ah, selamat siang."

Seorang gadis berhijab merah muda berdiri di depannya dengan senyum gugup. Taufan bergeming dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan remahan keripik kentang yang belum tertelan. Otaknya yang mendadak saja macet membuat Taufan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain senyuman manias yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

"Um … keluargaku baru pindah ke sebelah. Aku datang untuk memberi salam," ujar gadis itu canggung. Ia tampak semakin gugup karena Taufan tak kunjung membuka suara, bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. "Er … ibuku juga memintaku memberikan ini. Sebagai salam perkenalan?"

Gadis merah muda itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak kue dengan ragu pada Taufan, dan butuh beberapa detik sampai ia akhirnya tersentak dari kebekuannya.

"A-ah, halo, salam kenal!" Taufan berujar, sedikit terlalu nyaring dari yang dimaksudkannya. "Namaku Taufan, dan aku tinggal di rumah ini!"

Gadis itu tertawa, tapi ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan berpaling untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Taufan berharap ia bisa menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi sekarang. Tapi mungkin nanti saja, Taufan tidak ingin menyiakan kesempatan saat seorang gadis cantik sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan astaga, kenapa tawa gadis ini terdengar sangat manis?

"Uh, maksudku … senang bertemu denganmu," Taufan mengusap tengkuk untuk menyingkirkan gugupnya. "Apa keluargamu baru saja pindah? Sepertinya aku tidak dengar apapun tentang adanya tetangga baru di sini."

"Ah, ya. Kami baru pindah pagi ini." Ia menunjuk ke rumahnya, tepat di sebelah rumah Taufan. "Tapi barang-barangnya mungkin akan sampai nanti siang karena truk pengantarnya mengalami sedikit masalah."

"Oh, begitu," Taufan mengangguk dan berusaha menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang. Ada tetangga baru cantik tepat di samping rumah! Akhirnya ada pemandangan bagus di sini untuk mengusir jenuhnya setiap hari.

"Um, kau mau menerima ini?" Gadis itu kembali mengulurkan kotak yang masih dipegangnya.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Taufan. Ia menerima pemberian si gadis merah muda dnegan cengiran lebar. "Kau mau masuk dulu?" tawarnya.

"Oh, tidak usah. Aku—"

"Aaah!" Suara teriakan mendadak di belakang Taufan membuat keduanya melonjak kaget. "Kak Upan bawa pacarnya ke rumah!"

Api melongokkan kepala dari balik kaki Taufan dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kakak pacarnya kak Upan, 'kan?" tanya Api antusias.

"Er, bukan—"

"Api, masuk sana!" Taufan mendorong punggung adiknya dan memaksanya kembali ke dalam.

"Ahaha! Bener, 'kan, ini pacarnya kak Upan!" Api memekik senang dan berlari masuk dengan berisik. "Kak Haliii, kak Gempaaa, Aiiir! Pacarnya kak Upan datang ke rumaahh!"

Taufan meringis melihat tingkah adik kecilnya. Ia berbalik, bersiap menghadapi kejengkelan tetangga cantik barunya. Ah, padahal ia sudah berencana mendekati gadis ini, tapi adiknya malah merusak suasana. Karena itu Taufan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati gadis di hadapannya justru tengah tersenyum geli.

"Itu adikmu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, iya. Itu adikku, Api," jawab Taufan, menggaruk pipi.

"Aku juga punya adik, namanya Totoitoy. Tapi dia masih lebih kecil dari Api."

"Oh, ya? Bagus kalau begitu. Kau bisa membawa adikmu ke sini kapan-kapan supaya mereka bisa bermain bersama." Taufan tersenyum lega. Syukurlah, tampaknya Api tidak merusak kesempatannya untuk mendekati gadis ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu siapa."

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yaya."

"Yaya? Nama yang lucu. Tidak seperti namaku yang aneh," Taufan tersenyum kecil.

"Namamu tidak aneh. Aku menyukainya."

Sial, Taufan tidak tahu cara menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mendadak merona. Ia menutupinya dengan tawa canggung dan berpaling sambil berpura-pura mengamati rumah baru Yaya.

"Ah, aku harus segera kembali dan membantu beres-beres rumah," kata Yaya yang juga ikut menoleh ke arah rumahnya.

"Oh, baiklah." Taufan sedikit kecewa, tapi hei, masih ada banyak kesempatan baginya untuk bicara dengan Yaya, 'kan? Mungkin nanti sore ia bisa mampir untuk memperkenalkan diri pada orangtua Yaya. "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi, Yaya."

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi, Taufan." Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku akan mampir lagi kapan-kapan."

Yaya melambai kecil dan berlari kembali ke rumahnya. Taufan menunggu hingga gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam. Ia menyandarkan punggung di pintu yang tertutup dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar sampai pipinya terasa sakit.

"Taufan?" Gempa melongokkan kepala dari balik dinding dan memandang Taufan dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau benar-benar membawa pacarmu? Mana dia?"

Taufan menyeringai lebar. "Yah, dia belum jadi pacarku, sih. Tapi jangan khawatir, tak lama lagi kami pasti akan resmi berpacaran," katanya yakin. "Aku akan mengenalkannya dengan kalian nanti."

Gempa menatapnya heran, tapi Taufan berjalan melewatinya dengan santai dan langsung naik ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung ceria.

.

.

.

fin

 **A/N :**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya~


End file.
